


A New Beginning, A New Start, A Change Of Heart.

by AlphysIsMe (EddieLove)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collab Fanfic, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), My beautiful babies, My fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, W/ a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieLove/pseuds/AlphysIsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Citrine is born and finds a ship, soon to make friends and possibly make enemies!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

Pop! Out Citrine came from the ground of the kindergarten. Not knowing where she was or who, she took a look around. She saw hundreds of gems, some similar to her and some not, walking to a green, hand-shaped ship. Not knowing what to do, she decided to follow them.

Boarding the ship, Citrine looked around herself. Seeing many other energetic gems running around and entering the ship as well. It was crowded, but she managed to find a less congregated spot. It was near a window, and there was a little seat to sit on. So she did, she looked out the window; looking at all the stars and space. It seemed calm except for the yelling juvenile gems in the background. Such like herself.

After a long time of watching the stars and galaxies go by (and covering her ears), the ship landed and came to a stop. Finally, she let go of her ears as the ship's door opened; many of the young gems dashed through the door, squealing and trying to squeeze through all at once. At some parts, some gems got so squeezed that they had to retreat to their gems. One of them was a Uvite, about 200 years older than her; which is not really far away. Citrine decided to help the Uvite and carry the Uvite's gem with her.

She held the gem and squeezed through the the gems. Eventually, the rest of the gems figured out they could just go through one by one. When they did, we all started walking again, but more in a orderly manner. Well, many gems went past the line; but for the most part, they were cooperative. When walking, she saw many murals. They looked like gems, quite like herself. Citrine saw only four, though. The one that stood out to her was a immense pink gem mural. Which seemed is what every bright eyed and bushy tailed gem was talking about.

As she was staring at the mural, amazed by the gem's beauty, Citrine did not realize that the Uvite gem she was holding was starting to glow. As soon as she realized that the gem was glowing, Citrine jumped and started to panic. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Citrine quickly and continuously looked to the glowing Uvite gem and to her surroundings, hoping that someone would tell her what was happening and what to do. All the gems around Citrine did not even notice (or care) about what was happening, like it was normal. 

The glow intensified, until there was a slight flash of white, as the mineral turned into a form similar to it's old one, but a little more up-to-date, per se. Citrine stopped walking with the group as the form took its final version. A young gem, again, such as herself, appeared in front of Citrine. The gem was a Uvite, of course; She had that information crammed in her brain. The Uvite stared at Citrine with bright, wide eyes. A soft smile crept it's way onto Uvite's face.


	2. A New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvite learns how to shake hands.

"Hello!" The young Uvite giggled, her soft smile was small on her face, but meant well.

"Hi! I'm Citrine!" Citrine replied, smiling and extending her hand out, eager for a handshake.

Uvite stared at the hand, "Why's your hand out for?"

Citrine raised an eyebrow, "It's called a handshake!" she giggled, "I saw other gems shake hands when they first meet each other. It's how to nicely greet someone...you probably should know that because you are a little older than me, aren't you?"

She looked at Citrine, "Depends on how old you are, Citrine." She thought for a minute, "How old are you?"

"Just popped out of the ground right before I went straight to the ship, like everyone else...what about you?"

She gasped, "Oh my stars, you're younger than me then. I'm about.." Uvite trailed off as she counted to herself, "two hundred!"

"Wow!" Citrine replied, widening her eyes and smiling, "Not too far away!"

"Nope!" Uvite smiled, "Not too far away at all!"

"By the way," Citrine recalled, "how about that handshake?"

Uvite put out her hand and shook Citrene's hand, "Yep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next part will be longer, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy fun before we get into more serious stuff.

"Also..." Citrine added in, "do you know what we're doing here?"

"That's a good question." Uvite wondered, before halting in front of a set of large doorways.

There, there was a set of four large doorways, each with a different colored diamond above each doorway. The diamond's colors were yellow, blue, white, or pink. Seems like the young gems had to choose which doorway to go through.

"Which one you gonna go in?" Citrine asked.

"I," She hesitated, "I'll go wherever you're going."

"What color is my gem?" Citrine asked, considering that maybe she would go through the door that had the diamond with a similar color.

"It's kinda.." Uvite looked at the gem on the bottom of Citrine's chin, then back at Citrine, "Yellow-ish orange?"

"Well, that settles it!" Citrine exclaimed, making her decision. "You coming?"

"Does it matter with my gem?" She asked.

"I thought you said you were going where I was going..." Citrine replied, "but your gem is red...so I don't know if you would go either through yellow or pink..."

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm coming." Uvite followed Citrine in.

"Ok!" Citrine giggled, "You saved yourself from a really hard decision...if I were you and I had to choose, it would probably take me a month!"

She smiled nervously, "Yeah." 

A bit after Citrine and Uvite went through the doorway, they stopped to be right behind a Brobdingnagian amount of seats in thousands of rows.

"WOAH." Citrine gasped, staring at what was before them, "THAT'S A LOT OF SEATS."

Uvite examined the seats and saw every four gems had one taller, skinnier leader. They all seemed to blabber and order the four gems they were assigned to, and give them missions as well. But that's just how she saw it.

"Yep, where you think we should sit?" She looked around.

"Probably in the yellow seats." Citrine replied, "Pretty reasonable because this section is all yellow, like the color of the diamond on top of the doorway we went through."

Uvite ignored the comment on accident, "Pink seats...Yellow seats.." She mumbled to herself, repeating the two over and over.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Citrine said, staring at Uvite, "you with me?"

She gasped, "That's it, yellow seats, duh!" 

Citrine facepalmed, realizing Uvite didn't hear her suggestion, "Wow, Uvite! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?!" Citrine said sarcastically.

Uvite giggled, "I know right!" She then walked off to the yellow seats. 

Citrine followed Uvite, rolling her eyes and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits hard.

They all went to their seats, sitting down; a manager was assigned to each four Diamonds. Uvite swore that she and Citrine got the most annoying one, for sure. She seemed to constantly nag at her and her voice was all nasally, much like pearls. The manager was nagging them when she got cut off by a booming loud voice from the center of the room.

"Attention!" the Yellow Diamond shouted sternly, "I am one of the four diamond leaders, but in your group, I will be your ONLY leader. Now, I will be calling up each type of gem so I can assign you roles and possibly missions. And for your sake," she continued, "no questions."

"I will be going from reverse order, highest ranking to the lowest...puny ranking." She said, "First up is the some of the highest, Quartz." 

Citrine's eyes widened in surprise, and then looked at Uvite sadly, "Well, it looks like I have to go now...it was nice to meet you. I hope I can see you later...hopefully after we get assigned to roles and stuff."

Uvite sighed wistfully, "Bye Citrine," she waved.

Citrine walked off with tears starting to well up in her eyes. "At least I get to meet the ruler and get a role..." Citrine thought, trying to look at the bright side.

Uvite tried to comfort Citrine with a smile, once Citrine walked away she frowned again.

As soon as all the quartzes, along with Citrine, walked up to the front with Yellow Diamond. Citrine started to sweat a little. Then, Yellow Diamond spoke.

"Quartzes, you all will be warriors," Yellow Diamond started, "Your personal managers will direct you to your own missions, and I will be informed of any..failures."

Then, all the quartzes were directed to a room where the manager was waiting to assign missions.

Slowly, every gem type was called and assigned missions and roles and managers. Uvite wasn't paying quite much attention as she heard the call for uvites. She gasped and her manager pushed her away from the seats; Uvite slowly walked down the hall, sweat forming above her brow. Looking around at all the staring gems at her. She halted up and glanced at Yellow Diamond's face.

"Since you're the only Uvite made of this batch so far, we have no role for you quite yet." Yellow Diamond sighed, "So follow over to your personal manager and wait out for a mission to be directed to you."

"B-but, that's not fair!" Uvite whined, "My friend got a role, so why not me?"

Suddenly, as soon as those words came out of Uvite's mouth, all the gems in the room gasped.

"Friend..?" Yellow Diamond frowned in disgust, her upper lip twitched.

"You...don't know what a friend is?" Uvite shyly asked.

"What's the purpose?" She asked, "Is it important?"

"By my opinion, yes." Uvite replied, "Friendship is a positive relationship in which people trust and support each other, not because they have to...it's because they want to."

"Sounds pointless." She growled, "Off with you."

After those last words, tears started welling up in Uvite's eyes as her manager pushed Uvite into a room for a discussion.

"What were you doing out there?!" Uvite's Manager yelled, with her nasal voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Uvite asked timidly.

"Yes!" She yelled once again, "You wasted Yellow Diamond's time."

"Well, I didn't mean to...sorry." Uvite said softly with a meek smile.

"Sorry isn't really going to cut it." The manager mumbled. 

"Then...what will?" She asked, starting to sweat again.

"You'll just have to redeem yourself with a few missions." the manager shrugged, "We have a few fifty that are open."

"Didn't Yellow Diamond say there were none for me?" Uvite wondered, "But, I am glad that you found some for me, thanks."

The manager didn't reply to the thank you and continued scrolling through missions that could be available for the Uvite.

As the manager was scrolling through the missions, Uvite sat there patiently, yet nervously.

"AHA!" the manager suddenly shouted proudly, after a good 20 minutes of scrolling through the missions, "I have a few fitting missions for you! One of them will be Mission 2690E1, Planet Earth."

"What's Mission 2690E1?" Uvite asked out of curiosity, suddenly turning her direction to the nosey manager in front of her.

"It's coming up in a few years, according to a sapphire from blue Diamond's court. It's a war against..." the manager cringed, saying the next words in a disgusted way, "the rebellion."

**Author's Note:**

> Made with a Deviantart friend I'll call "BD" Uploaded here bc I just got off of School and it's summer break now!


End file.
